Fan:Machina Gear
Machina Gear is Digimon army lead by Daisuke Hikari. After Daisuke and his sister Tamao were mysteriously pulled into the digital world, the siblings paired up with Hagurumon and Agumon to form Machina Gear and Dragon's Roar respectively. The two armies are fairly successful at first, each adding new members and gaining Code Crowns: two for Machina Gear and one for Dragon's Roar. The armies ran afoul of the Bagra Army in the Magma Zone and were captured. As fate would have it, Taiki Kudou is soon imprisoned with them. After Taiki helps them escape, Daisuke decides to ally Machina Gear, Dragon's Roar, and Xros Heart to make the Xros Heart Alliance. Members Daisuke Hikari General of Machina Gear. He founded the army alongside Hagurumon in order to protect both himself and Tamao. He is a cheery character who tries to act as a big brother figure to his allies, even going so far as to offer Nene Amano a piggy-back ride when she got sick. He's also very protective towards his siter, and snaps at Taiki whenever he suspects (mistakenly) that Tamao has a crush on the Red General. Daisuke has a habit of snapping his fingers and saying "Yosh!" when he's excited. His Xros Loader is grey with gold edges, thus the Bagra Army refers to him as the Grey General. Hagurumon Co-founder of Machina Gear. He has a snide and cynical personality, and is quick to get sarcastic with anyone. He takes great pride in his heritage as a Machine Digimon, even to the point of arrogance. Despite this, he is rather easily flustered. He is an old rival of Shoutmon, and often butts heads with his more spirited counterpart. Like Shoutmon, he wants to become king of the Digital World, and is reluctant to abandon his ambition. After witnessing how dedicated Shoutmon as he trained to fight Blastmon, Hagurumon admitted that he had lost to Shoutmon and gave Xros Heart his Code Crowns. During the battle with Tactimon in the human world, he gained the ability to super-evolve into HiAndromon. During the battle in Gold Land, he found out that Gravimon was the general of the next kingdom, Canyon Land and becomes reluctant to continue the fight. It is revealed that in the past, Gravimon was the leader of a group of outcast Digimon in the Factory Zone, and that he had taken in and cared for Hagurumon. Not wanting to fight his "aniki," Hagurumon went off on his own to confront Gravimon. Mamemon The first new recruit to join Machina Gear. He was found alongside Dragon's Roar's Guilmon, his best friend. Mamemon has an extremely playful and childish personality. He is also very energetic, climbing the steep cliffs of Shinobi Zone as Zenjirou Tsurugi complains about how high they are. Mamemon speaks in third-person and often ends his sentences with "mipaa!" Starmon Starmon is a very relaxed character, who takes it upon himself to remind his teammates to enjoy life. He loves green tea and hates being referred to as "Star-ji." He seems to be from Shinobi Zone and recognizes Karatenmon as an old friend. His motto is "If you don't take time to enjoy life, you'll die without having lived." Woodmon The newest recruit to Machina Gear. He is first seen warning Stingmon about the intruders to the Forest Zone. He is unsure of himself and prone to nervousness. This extends to the point where, during the cooking competition in Sweets Zone he does not tell Hagurumon that the Machine Digimon was holding pineapples, not bananas, rather than upset him. He joins Machina Gear in order to help stop the Bagura Army and to overcome his own weakness. DigiXroses: Hagurumon X2 Hagurumon X3 Hagurumon X4 Starmon + Haguru Fighter Mamemon + Star Buster Cugurumon: A Digi-Xros with Cutemon that Daisuke creates in order to make Karatenmon laugh. All it did was make Cugurumon try to eat his head.